Toad (Mario)
|-|Normal= |-|Doctor= Summary Toad is a recurring character in the Mario series, who usually reprises as a stewart of Princess Peach. He usually has the role of a supporting character who tries to help Mario and Luigi on their adventures, although he occasionally has been as a main protagonist, such as in Super Mario Bros. 2 and Wario's Woods. He is usually happy, polite, and can be benevolent to a fault as his species can be frightened easily whenever a crisis arise. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, higher with power-ups and equipment Name: Toad Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Toads are stated to be genderless, but take on male characteristics Age: Unknown Classification: Toad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Can emit spores to form shields, counter attacks, and grow mushrooms, Can walk on walls, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, regenerated from being crushed in just a few seconds), Resistance to Black Holes, Fire Manipulation with a Fire Flower, Ice Manipulation with Ice Flower, Invulnerability with a Starman, Duplication with Double Cherries, Size Manipulation and Flight via power-ups, Time Stop with Stopwatch, Creation (With Superhammer), Acrobatics, Resistance to Transmutation, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Large Star level (While not as powerful as Mario or the other recurring characters, he's capable of fighting certain foes alongside with them. Should be comparable to the other members of his species, who fought other Koopalings with the Mario Bros.), higher with power-ups and equipment Speed: Massively FTL+ (Often shown to be much faster than the Mario Bros) Lifting Strength: Class G via power-scaling (Occasionally shown to have strength that even surpasses the Mario Bros) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with power-ups. Standard Equipment: Several power-ups. Intelligence: Above average, has a doctorate. Weaknesses: Easily frightened and relies on power-ups for many of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Meteor:' Toad will perform a powerful kick that covers the target in fire. Anyone caught by the kick or in the path of his target will catch fire and run uncontrollably. *'Spore Emission:' Toad has the rare ability to emit spores. He can use it to create deflective shields, spawn giant rotating mushrooms to attack his opponent, or counterattack his opponents. *'Spin Jump:' Toad will perform a spin while jumping. This move can also allow him to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Toad scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. Toad would often emits spores to augment the power of this move. *'Magic Weapon:' Toad forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. *'Zone Speed:' Toad can slow down time by utilizing his energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Afterimage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Creation Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Doctors Category:Tier 4